Give A Little More
by TIRN33
Summary: Song Fic! Sequal to Proper Goodbye. Five years after Damian's confession he goes back to see Colin. But Colin wants nothing to do with him. Will Damian prove that he's still in love with Colin? And Ali's troubles are also coming back. Rated M for a reason
1. Time

**I told you there's be a sequal! Sorry if it's short! I'll make the next one longer I promise! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You've been bad, and it goes on and on and on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Till you come home with me, Till you come home<strong>_  
><em><strong>You taste past the poison, you learn to love is wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm all alone baby, I'm all alone<strong>_

* * *

><p>Five years later...<p>

He never went to visit him. Colin would wait for DAYS hoping that Damian would come and see him. But no. Damian never even sent a letter. It broke Colin's heart but Damian didn't like to think about it. Sure, there were times when Damian would stop by Keystone (Thanks to Kid Flash coming on request) and see how Colin was doing. Like today for instants. Damian stood at the Gates of Keystone City High School, where Colin was attending. Damian threw his hoodie over his head and stood by the side of the gates; watching Colin laughing it up with a group of kids. Damian had made sure to stay hidden so that way he couldn't he detected by any other student (he WAS the son of Bruce Wayne and the HAS been on T.V. A lot Thanks to his father). Damian watched as Colin threw his red, yellow, and green backpack over his shoulder and waved his friends goodbye. Then suddenly, it happened. Colin turned and looked right a Damian. Even through the group of kids and Damian's hoodie, Colin saw him perfectly.

"Damian?" Colin asked softly.

Damian quickly turned round and motioned to get away.

"Damian!" Colin began to run.

_Dammit._ Damian cursed mentally as he turned around to see Colin coming straight at him. Damian sighed; expected Colin to run up to him and hug him tightly. But Colin Came at full force and punches Damian right in the face. The punch was so strong and unexpected; Damian fell right on his ass. The kids around Gasped or laughed as they saw who Colin punched.

"Not even a letter?" Colin cried as he stood over Damian, his Hands clenched and his teeth gritted. "No phone call or Message telling me 'hey! I left and I'm not gonna be your friend anymore'? Nothing?" "I left you a note." Damian said as he got up and wiped the lintel drabble of blood he had (he accidentally bit his tongue when Colin punched him).

"Oh, Yeah! That's totally gonna make me forget about you!" Colin exclaimed sarcastically. She looked away. The other kids were looking and were in shock about who Colin was talking to.

"Look, I'm sorry." Damian stated. "I was ten and stupid."

"Yeah, so was I for letting myself think that I actual had feelings for you."

"Colin, it's not like that. You KNOW what I do and-."

"Don't give me that excuse. I didn't mind that you skipped out that night, but I was at least expecting you'd return!" Colin threw his Hands in the air. "You were my BEST FRIEND for fuck's sake!"

There's something that shocked Damian. Colin cursed. Colin never cursed. The nuns would beat him senseless if they found out Colin was cursing. His parents must be pretty lenient on that subject.

"Colin, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't think-."

"Yeah, you didn't." Colin interrupted. "I'm sorry that I'm not all that important to you."

Damian sighed. "Look, I-." Dammit, he didn't have time for this. He needed to go back to Bart's place so Bart could take him home. Damian scratched the back of his head. Fuck going home now. "Let me make it up to you."

Colin crossed his arms. "You're going to make five years up to me?"

"Yes." Damian said before he realized what he said.

Colin glared at him for a minute; contemplating on whether or not to believe Damian. He searched Damian's face for any sign of deception. There was none, so Colin tore his gaze away from Damian and sighed. "Fine. _But_, you have to walk with me. I have to ask you a few questions."

"That's fine." Damian shrugged as he turned and walked.

"Colin!" Someone shouted. The two turned to see a young girl running towards them. She ran up to Colin and grabbed his sleeve. "I didn't know you were friends with _Damian Wayne_!"

"I'm _not_." Colin pulled his sleeve away.

Ouch. That kinda stung.

"I just need to speak to him about stuff, Amy." Colin turned away from the girl.

Amy's face fell. "Oh, well. Okay, then. Bye."

"Later." Colin grabbed Damian's arm and hurriedly pulled him away. Once they were near Colin's neighborhood, Colin let go of Damian's sleeve and began to walk at a normal pace. "Question one."

"What?" Damian cocked a brow and looked at Colin.

"_Question One_." Colin repeated. "Why did you want me to forget about you?"

"Because I knew that I wouldn't be able to see you again."

"Question two: How did you _know _you wouldn't be able to see me again?"

"Colin, I'm Robin the Boy-well, _Teen _now-Wonder. Plus, when my father was gone, I had to run an _entire _enterprise company. I had a lot to do and I knew I wouldn't have time for you."

"Bullshit." Colin growled as he tightened his fists. For Damian, it was odd for Colin to be cursing. He was too much of a sweet kid to be saying those fowl things. But given the situation, Damian didn't blame him. "Question three: Why'd you come back?"

"I didn't expect you to see me." Damian muttered.

"So you _did _have time to see me…you just didn't want to." It wasn't a question. More of an angry statement.

"I didn't want-."

"What! Didn't want what!"

"I didn't want this secret being out!" Damian shouted. "You wanna know the _real _reason why I never wanted to see you again! Because I didn't want this secret getting out!"

Colin stared at him with a disgusted look on his face. "Are you ashamed of being gay?"

"I'm _not _gay!"

"Then Bisexual! Whatever! Are you ashamed?"

"I-Yes…I just-."

"Damian, I came out _right _after you left because I thought you would come back. But you didn't and now, my new father refuses to accept me as a Homosexual child. The only reason why he hasn't put me back in the orphanage is because my mother is completely supportive of me." Colin explained. "Why the hell are you afraid of coming out? What are you gonna loose?"

Damian looked away. He knew he wouldn't loose anything. The only bad thing that would come out of this is his father's reputation going down the drain due to the fact that his son is _Bi_sexual. Damian looked back up into Colin's pleading eyes. "I was _ten_, Colin. And I didn't want to accept it. I still kinda don't. But, I don't want to loose you…"

"As a _friend_?" Colin said friend as if it was an insult.

"As anything." Damian corrected. "You're my best friend."

"I _was _your best friend, Damian." Colin turned away.

Damian reached out and grabbed Colin's sleeve. "No, look, Colin. I-I came back because…well, I've been trying to work up the courage…to…"

"To?"

"To tell you to…to be with me. I've _always _wanted to come back. _Always_. But I'd never find the time…nor _had _it. But, I _do _have the time now. And I wanna spend it with you."

"And why should I believe you?" Colin glared at him.

"Because I still love you." Damian blurted out.

Colin stared at him for a long while with wide eyes. "Y-You mean it?"

"Yes."

Colin turned and wrapped his arms around Damian. And the two held each other as the leave from the autumn whether flowed around them.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	2. Waiting For Something

**Well, here's the next instalment! I feel sorta famous with everyone messaging me about my stories. To all my loveing fans I LOVE YOU AND THANK YOU! I'll update as soon as possible!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm waiting for something, always waiting<em>**  
><strong><em>Feeling nothing, wondering if it'll ever change<em>**  
><strong><em>Then I give a little more, oh babe<em>**  
><strong><em>I give a little more, oh babe<em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Where are you?"<em> Ali's voice sounded worried as usual. "_Bart said he tried to call you but you didn't pick up." _

"I'm busy." Damian answered simply.

_"Doing?" _

"I'm with Colin."

Ali didn't say anything. Damian thought she hung up on him.

_"Ali? Is that Damian_?" Great, his father was in the background.

_"Yeah."_ Ali whispered. "_But he's busy_."

"_Doing what_?"

"_Investigating."_ Damian smiled softly. Always count on Ali for a cover story. "_Something's going on down in Keystone_."

"_Do I need to send the Flash to watch over him_?" Dammit. He hoped his father didn't have to bring the Flash into this.

"No." Ali said brusquely. "_He wants to do this on his own, Bruce. No need to baby him. He's a big boy_."

"_Well, tell him to be home by dinner_."

"I'm having Dinner at Colin's house." Damian said.

"_Damian's spending the night a Bart's house to conduct the investigation_." Ali lied.

"_Do I need to call in and make sure_?" Bruce questioned while using his Batman voice. It wouldn't scare Ali. She was the one who helped Bruce PERFECT the Batman voice. But Damian knew that Bruce couldn't completely trust Ali when it came to the boys. She always lied to Bruce when the boys were in trouble and it was truly rare that Bruce found out the truth. He MAY have been the world's greatest detective, but Ali had been on this earth WAY longer than Bruce has to perfect her lying abilities.

"_Why do you need to call? You want me to go down there myself_?" Ali tested. "_I mean, it's not that far and-_."

"_No. Never mind. Just tell Damian to be safe...and...I love him_."

"_Bruce says he loves you_." Ali repeated. Mission accomplished. Father believed her...for now.

"I love him, too. I'll be fine. Goodbye, Ali."

"_Bye, Honey. I love you_!"

"Love you, too, Ali." Damian said as he pulled the phone away and hung up. He turned back to Colin's room and opened the door. "Sorry, Ali called."

"How is she?" Colin asked as he pulled out his homework on his bed.

"Good...lonely." Damian answered as he sat on Colin's bed. "Please tell me your Math's improved."

Colin chuckled and shook his head. "Not in the least."

"Hey, Col-." Mr. Carter walked in and stopped as he saw the two boys sitting on Colin's bed. "Oh, so May was right…you _do _have a _boyfriend_ over."

"Just because I have a boy over doesn't automatically mean he's my boyfriend, dad." Colin answered.

"It's _James_, Colin. The door stays open." James opened the door wider. "And May wants to know if your _friend_ is staying over…"

Colin rolled his eyes and turned to Damian. "You stayin' the night?"

Well, Damian wasn't going home anytime soon, so, "Yeah."

"Oh," James looked deflated. "Well, then, your friend can sleep on the couch."

_Preposterous_. Damian glared at James.

"His name is _Damian_, James. And No, he's not staying on the couch." Colin stated sternly. "Damian can stay in here. I can't make a _guest _sleep on the _couch_."

"I don't want him in here." James narrowed his eyes.

"Why? Are you afraid we'll have sex?"

_Whoa! _Damian did _not _see _that _one coming! He didn't even _expect _such a brazen statement to come out of Colin's mouth! When did he even grow a backbone? _The same time he grew a right hook_. Damian rubbed the spot where Colin had punched him.

James' face turned red and he grabbed the door; slamming it shut. Damian stared at Colin for a while.

"He's homophobic. Sorry about that." Colin apologized as he sifted through his papers.

"Don't be." Damian assured. "That was actually impressive."

"What do you mean?" Colin cocked a brow, but still didn't look up at him.

"You've never stood up to anyone before."

"Yeah, well, when you come out of the closet and go into High School, you're _required _to grow a backbone." Colin nodded.

Damian looked up at the small calendar that Colin had placed on his wall. "Spring Break starts today."

"Yeah, I know."

"What are you gonna do?"

Colin shrugged. "Homework?"

"Come to Gotham with me." Damian said with alacrity.

Colin finally looked up at Damian with wide eyes. "What?"

"Spend Spring Break with me in Gotham. I'll come out to my family if you're there with me." Damian grabbed Colin's hands.

"I-I can't just _leave_, Damian." Colin shook his head.

"No shit, Sherlock." Damian rolled his eyes. "We'll ask. If your parents say yes, then you can come back. And we can spend _time _with me."

"Are you sure you'll _have _the time?"

_Ouch_. Low Blow.

"I will. And if I go out as Robin, you can come with me as Abuse. How about that?" Damian was shaking. He never shook with _anyone_, but somehow, Colin was the only person who was able to do that.

Colin narrowed his eyes. "My parents would never let me go."

"Then we'll ask." Damian jumped off the bed.

"No, we won't!" Colin motioned to grab Damian's hoodie, but missed and fell off the bed face first. He face-planted right onto the floor with an echoing _thud_ sound.

Damian turned around and sighed. "I still see you're as clumsy as ever."

"It's _your _fault!" Colin shouted as he got on his knees to rub his nose.

Damian kneeled down and grabbed Colin's face. "You're gonna have a bruise on your nose."

"Great. Just what I need." Colin grumbled.

Damian smiled softly and lifted Colin's head up. "Remember the last time we were like this?"

Colin chuckled. "The Ice Cream."

"You idiot." Damian chuckled as well. Colin then pushed himself up slightly and motioned towards Damian's lips. But this time, Colin ran his hands up Damian's thighs.

_Oh, God!_ Damian thought as their lips trembled. Just as Colin closed his eyes-

"Hey, Col-oh…" May opened the door and stopped. "Sorry! Did I ruin the moment!"

"No! Mom!" Colin pulled himself from Damian and stood up. "Uh, well…I actually needed to ask you something." He began to play with his fingers. He looked down and blushed. There goes his Backbone. "Uh, this Spring Break…uh, can I go…to Gotham with Damian? I-I'll stay by him the _whole _time! Plus, it'd be a nice change of scenery, you know?"

May bit her lip. "Well…your father and I _could _use some alone time." She shrugged. "Why not?"

Colin's eyes widened. "You mean it?"

"Sure." May smiled and nodded. "When do you want to leave."

"Tomorrow." Damian answered with appease. "I'll book a flight."

May smiled once more. "Alrighty then. Dinner's ready so if you want, you can go and eat, then come back and pack."

* * *

><p>Ali leaned her back against the wall and turned around, just to make sure no one was listening. "You're brining him over here?"<p>

"_Yeah, why not?" _Damian answered on the other line.

"Well, I don't know if Bruce-."

"_I'm going to come out_."

Ali's eyes widened. "What?"

"_I'm going to come out to Bruce. To the family. I think it's time._"

"D-Damian, you know you don't have to if you don't want to."

"_But I do._"

Ali bit her lip and sighed. "Okay…and Colin won't mind sleeping in the guest bed?"

"_He's sleeping with me_."

Ali closed her eyes tightly. Oh Hera, that sounded so _wrong_! She pressed herself more against the wall. "O-Okay. You want me to tell you about you coming back?"

"_No." _Damian answered. "_It's a surprise_."

"Okay, honey." Ali nodded. "I love you and be careful."

"_Always am_." Damian announced. "_Love you, too. Bye_."

"Bye." Ali hung up and turned around, only to see Bruce standing there. "Oh, hey Bruce."

"Who were you talking to?" He crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Damian." She answered truthfully. "He's coming home early."

"What about the investigation?" Bruce cocked a brow.

Ali shrugged. "Flash beat him to it." She walked past him with her hands behind her back.

Bruce turned around. "I called Bart's house. He said he hadn't heard anything from Damian since yesterday. And What's Damian even doing in Keystone?"

"Itsa Surprise." Ali answered simply.

"Ali," He warned.

"Bruce," Ali said in the same tone. "Damian's just been trying to work up the nerve to tell you something and he went to Keystone to find someone to help him. So there."

"Why couldn't you tell me that in the first place?" Bruce followed her towards the exit.

"Because itsa surprise, Bruce!" Ali said enthusiastically. "A _big _surprise!"

"Yeah, well, I have a surprise for you, too."

Ali spun around; her eyes sparkling. "Really! What is it!"

"It's not a _good _surprise."

"Then I don't wanna hear it." She raised her hand in his face and turned around.

"Ali…"

She didn't answer.

"_He's _back."

Ali stopped. "What?"

"He's back."

Ali turned around. "A-are you sure?"

"He killed ten rapists tonight. I'm pretty sure." Bruce let his hands fall to his sides.

Ali nodded; holding back her tears. _Dammit, _She thought, _Stop crying_. "Okay." She spit out before she turned around and walked out of the Bat cave.

* * *

><p>"This house never ceases to amaze me. I swear." Colin said as he looked up at the Mansion.<p>

"I still don't see what's so great about this house." Damian said as he grabbed the bags and placed them in front of Colin.

"Well sorry if _some _of us don't live in a mansion 24/7." Colin crossed his arms.

"Oh, my god! Colin! Is that you!" Ali (practically) screamed as she ran in the room.

"Ali!" He ran to her and hugged her.

"Oh my Wittle Cowin! You're not so Wittle anymore!" Ali squeezed him.

"What's all the-oh, who's this?" Dick asked as he walked in to the room; Tim behind him.

"This is Colin. Damian's friend." Ali gestured toward Colin and the boys.

"Colin, this is Dick and Tim."

"Batman and Red Robin." Colin said with a smile.

Dick and Tim froze.

"He's Abuse." Damian explained. "He knew about my secret identity. So it's pretty obvious he'd deduce yours as well."

"Oh, _He's _abuse?" Tim pointed at Colin. "I was expecting someone…bigger."

"He _gets _bigger when he turns into Abuse." Ali stated.

"Oh! I remember you!" Dick stated. "What brings you here?"

"Damian invited me to stay for Spring Break."

Tim and Dick glare at Damian.

"Ali said it was okay." Damian shrugged.

Dick and Tim glared at Ali.

"Hey, I'm fine with him staying here." Ali shrugged.

"Who's this?" Bruce asked as he walked in.

"Wow, no Hi, I'm Bruce Wayne?" Ali cocked a brow with a smirk.

"Sorry, Hi, I'm Bruce Wayne. Who're you?" Bruce held his hand out.

"Abuse, well, Colin." Colin grabbed Bruce's hand and shook it.

"Abuse? Colin? The boy who…you were the one who was taken by Hush and Scarecrow." Bruce blurted out.

The awkward silence filled the room for a while.

"Yeah," Colin nodded. "But, I'm using my powers for good use."

Bruce nodded. "That's good."

_Ding! _

Ali perked. "Oh! My chocolate cake is done!"

"Yes!" Dick fist pumped as he ran into the kitchen.

"No way, Dick! You always eat all the cake you Fat Ass!" Tim growled as he ran after him.

Ali laughed and chased them into the kitchen. "Boys! No fighting!"

* * *

><p>He watched as Ali served the boys their cake at the dinning room. She giggled and tucked a strain of hair behind her ear and placed a plate in front of Damian. He made a snide comment and she patted his head. She then looked up, out the window, and right into his eyes. Her smile fell and her expression changed from enthusiastic to depression. She stared at him for a long while before she mouthed the words, "Come home."<p>

He simply shook his head and disappeared into the bushes.


	3. Not Gonna Love

**Sorry about the wait :D But here you go! **

**WARNING!: Well, read and you'll find out :D**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not gonna love with ya,<strong>  
><strong> I'm not gonna love<strong>  
><strong>And I'm not gonna love with ya, <strong>  
><strong>I'm not gonna love<strong>  
><strong>Till I get a little more from you baby<strong>  
><strong>I get a little more from you baby<strong>

* * *

><p>Dick cocked a brow as he watched Colin and Damian rush upstairs. The door slammed shut and he was pretty sure he heard the door lock as well. He turned around on the couch and looked towards the stair case. What could they be up to at a time like this. He looked at Ali, who seemed pretty content on her laptop. He then looked at Tim, who was too busy flipping through the channels to even acknowledge what the hell was going on. Alfred was in the kitchen cleaning up the mess that Damian had made (getting mad and throwing a chunk of cake at Tim, which caused and cake fight to ensue). And Bruce…God knows where he went off to. Dick looked back at Ali.<p>

"Uh, Damian and Colin don't want to chill with us?" He joked.

"Huh?" Ali looked up from her computer. "Oh, nah. The boys just want to chill by themselves."

"Are you sure? I was thinking we could al watch a movie."

"No way, Dick. Whenever you pick out a movie, they always suck." Tim said nonchalantly as he stared at the T.V.

"They do _not_." Dick protested.

"Last time you picked out I Am Number Four." Ali stated with a smile. "It sucked balls."

"Well, I'll admit it, that movie did suck. But you gotta admit, the graphics-."

"And that other time, you picked out _Don't Mess With The Zohan_." Tim added.

"Hey, _that _was a good movie. Even Bruce chuckled a couple of times." Dick pointed out.

"Yeah, but it was _gross_." Tim looked back at Dick. "The dude caught a fish with his ass cheeks."

"_That _was funny." Dick stated as he pointed at Tim.

"That was gross." Ali giggled. "And what was up with the Hummus?"

"God only knows." Tim held up a hand. "That movie was gross."

"And when he was banging all the old ladies!" Dick laughed.

"Oh, god." Ali looked back at her laptop, making barf faces. "YUCK."

"Ugh, that was _the _grosses part of the entire movie." Tim looked back at the T.V.

"You guys suck." Dick leaned back against the chair and crossed his arms. "Could you _at _least leave it on a channel, Tim?"

"There's nothing good on."

"Then give me the remote." Dick held his hand out.

"Nah, you always pick something lame to watch."

"Tim, please give me the remote."

"Nah,"

"Tim."

"Dick."

"Timothy." Ali called softly. "Could you please give Richard the remote? He asked nicely."

Tim sighed and chucked the remote at Dick; who caught it with ease. Tim then looked back at the staircase, where Damian and Colin had went off to.

"What are those two doing up there?" Tim asked. "It's really quiet."

Ali shrugged. "Guy stuff."

"Gay stuff?" Tim looked at Ali. "Is that what you just said?"

"What?" Ali looked up. "No. I said _Guy _stuff. Pfff, Timothy, get your head out of the gutter."

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Okay. But, seriously, Damian's been acting a little…"

"Weird." Dick finishes.

Ali shrugged once more. "Puberty."

Dick and Tim exchanged glances then glared at Ali.

"You know something, don't you, Ali?" Dick asked.

Ali cocked a brow. "What?"

"You know what's going on with Damian, don't you?" Tim added as he sat up on the couch.

Ali shook her head; perplexed. "No. I don't know what's wrong with Damian."

"We can tell you know something, Ali. The look in your eyes tells us you know something." Dick smirked.

"Nope." Ali shook her head. "I haven't even noticed anything about Damian."

"Ali,"

"I'm serious!" Ali exclaimed with a shocked expression on her face. "I have no _idea _what you two are talking about."

They glared at Ali. Then jumped up and raced to Damian's room.

"NO!" Ali jumped up from her seat and left the laptop on the couch. She grabbed Tim and Dick's arm and yanked them backwards. They both lost balance and fell to the floor. Ali looked at Dick in shock. "Aren't you _supposed _to have perfect balance?"

"You pulled me back _really _hard." Dick whined.

"Don't whine, honey, it makes you seem feminine." Ali smiled then looked at Tim. "You okay, Sweetie."

"I think you dissociated my shoulder." Tim grunted as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Boys, please leave Damian alone. He's trying to reunite with his friend again. Let him chill with Colin." Ali stated as she walked into the kitchen. Then walked out with a bag of Ice for Tim. "Tim, you don't like it when we interrupt you and Kon when _he's_ over."

Tim blushed and snatched the ice pack. "Bruce doesn't know about that…shush."

* * *

><p>As soon as the bedroom door was closed Damian found himself pushed up against it. His lips were taken into a rough kiss almost as if Colin was starved for him. Damian didn't think that Colin had it in him, but Damian didn't think Colin could do a lot of things.<p>

"Colin…" Damian whispered after he broke the kiss and motioned towards the bed.

Damian smirked as he went and lay against the headboard smirking as Colin got on top of him. Colin brought his head down and kissed him again this time much softer, almost tenderly, as he began to un-button Damian's black night shirt. After about three buttons down Colin dropped his head down and began to lick and suck on Damian's pulsating jugular; loving the way it beat so erratically against his lips and tongue. "So good…" He whimpered as he continued to work on Colin's shirt, revealing more of Damian's fair skin. Damian whimpered as Colin latched onto his left nipple as he teased the second one with his thumb and forefinger. "Ah… Col-…" He was having trouble thinking clearly as Colin continued to trail further down south.

"What do you want, Damian?" Colin asked as he dropped his hips down to met Damian's teasingly.

"uh…" Damian whimpered, not that he would admit it, and pushed his hips up trying to get more friction.

"No, come on you have to tell me." Colin teased moving a hand to hold Damian's hips still.

"Ah…" Damian cried out as Colin pulled his boxers off and touched his pulsating shaft. "H-How do you-? Why are you-?"

"You have _no _idea how much I've been wanting to do this to you." Colin whispered in Damian's ear. "Let me express how _long _I've waited for this."

Colin smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Damian lovely before making a trail of butterfly chaste kisses down his torso to his navel. With a smug look Colin began kissing Damian's long strong thighs while taking care to stroke a surgery scar on Damian's left knee (That one was new, Colin had never seen that one before). After another needy whimper Colin raised his head. "Where's the lube and condoms?"

"What?" Damian asked as he looked down at Colin.

"You don't have an lube or condoms?" Colin cocked a brow.

"Uh…" God, please let him have _something _in there. He reached over the bed to his night stand and blinked when he saw a bottle of lube and fresh pack of condoms with a small note inside that read: _Don't Be Silly wrap up your Wille_. _Have fun-Ali. _

Damian smiled. _Thank you, Ali_.

With the items he returned to Colin smiling triumphantly. Damian reached down and grabbed him, pulling his still clothed erection over the bare member and began rounding his hips. "Why are you still dressed?" Damian asked as he flipped them over so he was on top. Damian reached down and pulled Colin's shirt in two directions causing buttons to shoot across the room.

"That was my good shirt." Colin commented. Damian rolled his eyes and pulled off Colin's pants; moving his hand to stroke Colin's member softly. Colin shuddered and arched into Damian's hand. Damian leaned down and kissed his member softly. He let out a loud yelp and jerked his hips as he felt a hot tongue lap against his cock. Panting even harder, he looked down to see Damian with his long tongue licking his sex in a slow and even motion, making Colin tense with trembling gasps as his hands fisted themselves in the bed sheets.

"Shh." Damian said as he pulled his head up. "I don't want anybody hearing."

Damian _really _didn't know how to do this, but he just went along from what he watched in porn and movies. He licked his lips as he grasped the hard member, holding it up to give himself better his mouth around the thick head, he sucked just hard enough to make Colin hiss through his clenched teeth. Releasing the head with a loud pop, Damian opened his mouth wider to take in more of Colin. He bobbed his head up and down the firm length, taking it in inch by inch, humming gently as he felt the young body below him shake with pleasure. Relaxing his throat and breathing deeply through his nose, Damian raised himself on his hand so he could dive down further and take the pulsing cock all the way to the hilt. He buried his nose in the soft curls, working his throat as his hands smoothed themselves down Colin's parted thighs.

"Oh…God, Damian." Colin whispered clenching his eyes shut as sparks of pleasure danced behind his eyelids. His hands shot up and fisted themselves in Damian's hair, tugging and pushing at the same time, biting his lips as he held his breath and moaned. Damian finally let up and released the member slowly, and Colin huffed out the breath he was holding through his teeth, watching as those full lips descended once again on his sex. "God..." Damian hummed in response, mouthful of cock as he worked the member up and down at a faster pace. Coming up with another loud pop.

Colin's thighs were trembling and Damian felt the cock in his mouth throb and he took one last dive and swallowed the entire length down his throat before Colin gave out a small cry, his young body leaning over Damian's head, legs quivering as his toes curled so tightly that the muscles in his calves spasmed. Damian moaned deeply as he felt the hot spurts of cum coat the insides of his throat, his own hand reaching down between his legs to grab his leaking member, giving it a good stroke, but not enough to spark the explosion that he needed. He didn't think cum had tasted like this; salty and sticky, but he swallowed none-the-less. From what he's heard from the Titans Tower, swallowing is good. Spitting is bad. Or, how Beast Boy used to say, _Spitters are for quitters. _

"God…Damian….where did you-?"

"T.V." Damian answered as he wiped his mouth clean. "Now lay down."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." Damian placed his hand on Colin's shoulder and pushed him down; grabbing the lube and putting it on his finger. Damian then leaned down and kissed Colin on the lips softly; causing Colin to become hard once more.

"This is gonna sting a bit." Damian whispered in Colin's ear as he pushed a lubed finger inside.

Colin squeaked and arched his back; gripping the sheets with much intensity. The pain had been slight but it was still there, along with some unpleasantness that had roamed around. He took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. Damian kissed the side of his face and whispered that things will be better. It didn't take much stretching before Colin relaxed enough for him to place a second finger in and begin his scissoring motions.

"Uh…" Colin wasn't even able to form words once Damian's practiced hands found his prostate. "AH Oh…oh…ah.." Colin reached and grabbed Damian forcing their lips together. When they broke apart he looked at him with lust clouded eyes. "Now," was all Colin could say causing Damian to removing his fingers.

"This is gonna hurt. But it's gonna be okay." He whispered turning Colin onto his stomach and positioned him so his knees where spread and his back was arched. "Ready?" He asked; lubing his condom covered member.

Colin gave a quick nod. "Please."

Damian slowly entered him, pausing so he could enjoy the warm, tight heat and for Colin's sake. Poor Colin had trembled and was slightly crying. Damian stopped and leaned over; his chest resting against Colin's back. He kissed him softly. "I'm sorry."

"N-No…it's fine." Colin whispered. "Keep going."

"Tell me when to stop." But Damian was afraid he wouldn't be able to. Colin had felt _so _good. _So _warm. But he did. Damian rested himself on Colin's back as they both let out labored breath. They remained that way for another moment or so before Colin rolled his hips back letting Damian know he was ready. Damian took in a deep breath as he dug deeper into Colin. He gasped and gripped the sheets. Damian stopped.

"No, I-it's okay…It was…it was feeling good." Colin encouraged. Damian rocked into him again, causing Colin to gasp again. He didn't want to get loud; people would hear. And despite the small twinge of pain that was still there, it actually felt _really _good. Colin closed his eyes and softly moaned.

Damian took a deep breath, gathering up the courage and thrusted up into the tight heat again, making Colin jolt and writhe as Damian snapped his hips and buried himself deeper and deeper in the smaller teen. Damian leaned over him, thrusting faster and faster as he reached around the other and started pumping hid erection in pace with his thrusts. Colin tried so hard to contain his moans. He let out breathy moans and gripped the sheets as Damian dipped his face to Colin's neck. Shivers rip through Colin like butter. His body was in so much pleasure…

He thrust faster and sucked hard on Colin's neck, biting lightly, then soothing the skin with his tongue. Damian took a few deep breaths and slowed his thrusts. He wanted Colin to come first. Colin tensed up and thrust harder into Damian's hand. Damian thrusting against him, building up a steady rhythm, both of them panting heavily. With each thrust he made , he aimed it towards Colin's prostate. If Colin could scream, he would have. The way he was gripping the sheets and the O face he was making-_God, _Damian couldn't contain himself. Not for long anyway.

Colin new Damian was close, so was he. Damian leaned down and whispered in Colin's ear, "Come for me Colin, you know you want to." Colin, with Damian pounding into him and his hand rubbing the tip of his leaking cock, came hard into his hand.

Colin squeaked and Damian let out a breathy moan, pulling out of Colin; rolling off the condom and tossing it in the trashcan near the bed. Damian collapsed on the bed and began to breath heavily. Colin curled up next to him and wrapped his arms around Damian.

"Wow." Colin smiled.

"Yeah…whoa…" Damian smiled back.


	4. PLEASE READ

**Alright, so since the Dc is rebooting their shit. I think I'm gonna do so, too. I have **_**a lot **_**of characters and I feel that some of them didn't turn out the way I wanted them to. **

**Like…**

**Lilani (Laney) Kiloha (Read Little Lantern for more info)-she's basically a Hawaiian girl who got killed trying to protect her brother but was revived by the Green Lantern. Honestly, I don't like the way that one was. And the fact that I started her off in the Blackest Night, I didn't like either. I haven't continued it because I've been trying to think of other ways to start the story over again. Sadly, I couldn't think of anything. But now that the Reboot is coming up, I can reintroduce her and explain her more. **

**Katalina (Kiwi) Alonso (Read Fatherhood & Heartbreak Warfare)-The young baby that was found by the Rogues and raised by them as well. She grew up to be Mokking Byrd and a badass. But I didn't like her story too much either: **

**-Her back story because I wanted her to follow the Rogues story but because of the Golden and Silver age comics, I had **_**no **_**idea of what was going on. And in certain interviews, they stated that they were going to introduce the Rogues separately. So, I'm pretty excited that I would be able to express my character more. **

**-Her personality. I didn't intend her to have the whole **_**anti-hero **_**personality. I actually wanted her to be a pure villain. But seeing as the Rogues aren't **_**pure **_**villains (As Captain Cold Stated: "**_**I don't believe in "evil". Different shades of Gray is all" & "Call us bad guys, call us villains, call us whatever you like - though I prefer "anti-heroes" myself.) **_**So I kinda pushed her towards the **_**anti-hero **_**thing. And hopefully the Rogues won't change. But knowing DC their probably gonna be screwed over, too along with Wally West :'(. **

**-And the fact that she was BFF's with Bart and her Boyfriend was Inertia. A lot of people thought that was a good switch up but I thought I was just…awkward. And plus, I didn't really have a lot to follow with Inertia, I mean the guy **_**did **_**die and wasn't really shown too much in the DC universe. And from what I hear, Inertia's not gonna be around anymore :'( **

**Alastrina (Ali)-Everyone's favorite Immortal Maid that works for the Bat family (Read How To Save A Life for full info). Now, I've been contemplating her a lot and to be honest. I don't want to change her. There's nothing to change about her. She was one of the **_**only **_**characters that came out **_**exactly **_**how I planned it. So there's no Reboot with Ali.**

**Livy Todd-is a duel character between Newsiesgirllaces and I (Go To Newsiesgirllaces and Read BatFamily for full info on her). And I really don't know if Laces is going to do anything with Livy after the Reboot or if she's going to keep her in her own little world. Of course we'll still be doing Those Moments and Letters To Home, but I would like her to be in my little mainstream of Superheroes that I've made. So just give me the signal Laces and we'll conduct something. **

**Aivilo (Poofer)-is also somewhat of a Duel Character between Newsiesgirllaces and I. I really enjoy Aivilo because she reminds me of myself. But again, I don't know if Laces is going to do anything with her, therefore, I am not doing anything until she gives me the green light. **

**Eshe (Miracle)-(Read Golden Girls for info) was another one that I was unsure about. And you can bet after the Reboot I'm going to keep those girls. **

**The Golden Girls-(Again, read Golden Girls for more Info) consisted of Poofer, Mokking Byrd, Little Lanter, Lady Nightwing (Ali), and Miracle. Might change the line up, though. **

**Brandi (Bambi) Lee (Neon)-(Read Neon for more info) has a 50/50 chance in my Reboot because she's with the Rogues. But maybe she can be friends with Kiwi, I'm unsure yet. **

**Indria (Indi) Xavier Raspoli-Is also not my character (Again Go to Newsiesgirllaces) But I do like her and have put in her A Mother's Touch. I would also like to add her to my reboot but there's her relationship with Jason…and Ali's supposed to have a relationship with Jason. So…I don't know about that one. **

**Roxanne (Roxy) Quinn-(Read Like Mother Like Daughter) Is **_**not **_**going to be in my reboot. For a number of reasons:**

**1. She's in love with Jason. We already have one of those. **

**2. Her code name is Little Red. Livy is Little Red.**

**3. There's not really a use for her. **

**And that's it. I had other characters before but realized I'm never going to use them again. **

**I've also had new characters that I've made up and put up (read M I R A C L E). Though, I don't think I'll keep that character since the Reboot is right around the corner and other characters I've been thinking about doing **_**after **_**the Reboot. Like the character in M I R A C L E, I want to do after the reboot. That was just a little snippet. But yeah, there's my rant. And I just wanted to let you know because come September: **

**Every story that I started I'm completing even though I'm not done with them yet EXCEPT-**

**-Those Moments**

**-Believe (because it's Flashpoint)**

**-Give A Little More**

**-And Freaks And Bats**

**Thanks for Listening! **

**-TIRN33 :D **


End file.
